sengoku_age_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Shi Dao Yi
Name Name: Yi Dao Dharma Name: Shi Dao Yi Prefer to be called: Yi IMVU Name Stoopsteve Nicknames The Monk Age 25 years old Gender Male Height 5'6" Weight 145 lb Personality Yi is generally a refined person, trying not to act very emotional in situation of fighting. But on the other hand he is incredibly friendly and will always stop and talk to villagers and memebers of clans. He does enjoy sparring with people very much, but stops and refuses to continue if the fight increases a person's anger. He tends to not get angry during battles unless a person that is close to him or a child is put into harms way due to his actions. Civilian Like most Shaolin Monks, Yi is a farmer and when he is not trainning he working in his small farm occationally working as a farmer for the near by clan. Relationship None he is a monk...........What kind of stupid question is that? Occupation M.F. MONK! Fighting Style Shaolin Kung Fu, can teach but is not a master. Weapon of Choice Yi prefers to use just his hands when fighting but he can use a Bo Staff and Hook swords but would mostly use them only in the defense of his home and would have no reason to be carrying them around with him as he travels. Allies and Enemies Allies: Everyone Enemies: (Place your name here friend. :D) Background Yi was a young boy when he joined the monastery, he does not remember his life before joining the monk for he was forced to forget inorder to gain peace. From what he can remember his parents are no longer on this world, and were taken from him. This is why he was brought to the monastery, he was an orphan. But inorder for him to remove the hate in his heart and become the person he wishes to be his master told him that he must forget all that he had known. It took nearly 3 years of hard work but eventually Yi learned to let go and forget everything, it was then that he was accepted as a monk and given the title Shi Dao Yi. From then on he was accepted as a monk and began training in meditation, one form that allowed him to release some of his former rage was sparring. Every day Yi would spar with the other monks learning new techniques and eventually catching the eye of his master who saw that Yi's fighting was not fueled by hate but rather by joy. He loved to fight, but he would always stop when the fights began to escalate inorder to not harm his fellow monks. Yi's master then took him under his wing and began teaching him more advance forms of Shaolin Kung fu seeing that trainning was a more effective tool of meditation for the young man than meditation was. Yi slowly grew better and better with each day becoming faster and stronger, and he enjoyed every second of it. One day on a excursion to the city near by to retrieve some fruit Yi noticed a store owner getting mugged, Yi intervined and saved the store owner from the bandits. When he returned and told his master of his good deed, the master looked displeased and told Yi that he had done more bad than good. Yi could not understand how what he did was bad until the next day when he awoke to the sound of a bell ringing. Yi ran out the doors and up to the steps of the monastery it was from there that he could see the smoke rising from the village. Yi ran off to the somke to find that the store owner's shop was set on fire and the store owner himself had been decapitated and his head had been put on a pike. Yi returned to his master understanding now how his meddling had been bad, after this incident Yi banished himself from the monastery for his actions. But his Master refused he told him instead to go on a pilgrimage in order to find himself, and to return when he deemed himself fit. Yi left his home and master that day in the hopes that he could grow into the person that he knows he can be. Role Play History We will have the episodes of each role play session we have on the website so everyone can know what's going on during the role play in case they weren't there or couldn't be there during the time we did an episode. Make sure to try and keep it updated! :) P.S. These will be links! Approval Yule:YuleShadowmourne (talk) 01:59, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Seth: